This invention relates generally to couplings, and more particularly concerns a flexible strap connection adapted to quickly couple relatively small diameter lines to larger size well pipe.
There is a continuing need for effective devices to rapidly couple pressure lines to well tubing as the latter is run into a well. Such lines must be retained closely adjacent the tubing so that they do not become severely damaged during running of the tubing into or out of the hole. Prior known connector devices for this purpose do not embody the unusually advantageous features of construction, modes of operation and results as are now afforded by the present invention. Among these are low-cost, one-piece construction, ease and rapidity of application to the well tubing, and disposability.